


text me and i'll murder you

by estelledivine



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelledivine/pseuds/estelledivine
Summary: hyungwon, despite being a rich boy, is out of funds. his only friends, jooheon and changkyun, persuade him to join shin wonho's group to dirty dance for a birthday celebration. however, hyungwon has other plans.





	1. hyungwon has no mercy

Shin Wonho posted at the _Marketplace_

**LF: 1-2 Male Dancers** _20,000 won/hour_

 

     LF: Dancers for a client’s friend’s surprise birthday party. The client wants 4-5 dancers, but my crew are only three in the group. Your participation will make this surprise birthday party a success!

     REQUIREMENTS:

  1. Single.
  2. Knows how to grind and do a sexy dance (You don’t have to be a pro. We can teach you the moves!)
  3. Daring and dirty ;)



 

     There won’t be any stripping involved, so you need not to worry about that! However, the client is willing to pay more than 20,000 won if you concede to the birthday celebrant’s requests ;).

     Text me at this number for convenience @ +82 03 1993 001

 

 

**•**

**einstein chat**

**Joohoney**

hyUUNG!! @Chae Hyungwon

UR TIME HAS COME!!!

 

**Kyun**

huh what is this

 

**Wonnie**

What now, Jooheon?

 

**Joohoney**

Were u not looking for a way to get some cash  ?

I HAVE THE PERFECT JOB FOR U

_Lee Jooheon sent a link attachment to the chat_.

 

**Kyun**

omg

ure right hyung

hyung @Chae Hyungwon you gotta do it

 

**Wonnie**

Wait, let me open the link.

 

**Joohoney**

i thought of u when i first saw it

plus its with the legendary shin wonhO!!

that dude has some amazing moves

he also composes music!!

 

**Kyun**

his hip thrusts are d best

but tbh i’ve always liked shownu more

he can break my bones and i’d thank him

 

**Joohoney**

all of them are good

shownu, wonho, and minhyuk

dayummm  

 

**Wonnie**

Jooheon

Are you out of your mind?

 

**Joohoney**

what?

 

**Wonnie**

He’s looking for dirty dancers.

 

**Kyun**

n

 

**Wonnie**

Do you honestly think I would sacrifice my pride to dirty dance

in front of thirsty girls for 20k an hour?

 

**Kyun**

i would

but i have more confidence in my rap

 

**Joohoney**

same here

plus we all know youre good at those stuff, hyung

i still have ur how long video as evidence

 

**Wonnie**

Jooheon how would you feel if I told you

that the only reason why we’re still friends now

is because you still have that video of me in

your possession?

 

**Joohoney**

<inserts shocked meme here>

you wouldnt, hyung!

 

**Wonnie**

I’m just kidding hahaha goodness

Jooheon, take a damn chill pill

 

**Kyun**

hyung at this point there is

no such thing as “pride”

ur parents ditched u for your douchebag

attitude if u still remember

u may b a rich boi but rn

you re in deep sht  

 

**Joohoney**

and were like

ur only friends

were doing this for ur sake

 

**Kyun**

cause we luv u hyung

**Wonnie**

Oh, you love me, Changkyun?

And here I thought I was some monster.

 

**Kyun**

u may b snobby and rude at times but

yes i luv u hyung ure not as bad as u

thin k u r

 

**Wonnie**

Interesting 

**•**

**Jooheon**

what are u doing hyung

 

**Froggie**

I’m not doing anything, Jooheon.

 

**Jooheon**

ive known u since we were little

u cant fool me hyung

 

**Froggie**

You do know I need the money, though.

 

**Jooheon**

yes ik but u are not getting it

ur way

it doesnt work that way

**•**

**Wonnie**

Okay, I’ll do it.

 

**Kyun**

4real?

omg i’ve never thought id

see the day where hyung

finally acts like a normal human being

working hard just like others woulddo  

 

**Wonnie**

Yeah, unbelievable.

But I can’t do it alone, though.

Changkyun, if we go together, you’ll help me, right?

Two dancers are needed, anyways.

 

****•**  **

**Jooheon**

if u hurt changkyun i s2g hyung

 

**Froggie**

Relax, Jooheon.

**•**  

**Kyun**

o but as i’ve told u before;;;

i’m not that confident in my skills

 

**Wonnie**

Your PPAP video back in freshman year was good.

You need to be more confident in yourself, Changkyun.

 

**Kyun**

mmmmm u right

i def need to be more confident

….

fine, i’ll accompany u

thou shin wonho’s group is kinda intimidating

i’ll do it

i need the cash, too, anyways

 

**Wonnie**

Great!

I’ll message this Shin Wonho guy now.

You don’t have to do anything, Kyun.

I’ll do it for the both of us.

 

**Kyun**

oh

ok then

thanks, hyung!

 

**Joohoney**

have fun guys

 

**Wonnie**

Yes, of course~ 

**•**  

**+82 01 1994 015**

Good evening.

Is this Shin Wonho?

**+82 03 1993 001**

yes, yes

this is Wonho

are you perhaps interested to be part of the crew?

 

**+82 01 1994 015**

For the surprise birthday party, right?

 

**+82 03 1993 001**

yes!

U got the right person

 

**+82 01 1994 015**

I am interested.

Do I need to show you my dance skills?

 

**+82 03 1993 001**

if you have a video right now

why not?

 

**+82 01 1994 015**

Okay, please wait for a moment.

[PPAP.mp4]

Sent it.

 

**+82 03 1993 001**

oh

oh, wowww1!!

damnnn, you’re gooood!!!

why PPAP thou

 

**+82 01 1994 015**

That was done a long time ago.

It is an honor to be complimented by

one of the best dancers in the dance scene.

 

**+82 03 1993 001**

HAHAHA stopppp

i’m blushing lol

i ain’t that good

 

ok, i talked bout it w/ my crew

you’re in!

thank you so much for helping us out

may i know your name?

 

**+82 01 1994 015**

Changkyun

Im Changkyun

 

 You changed  **+82 01 1994 015** to  **Changkyun**

 

**+82 03 1993 001**

ok, changkyun

the party is this coming Saturday

here’s the location

[IMG_926.jpg]

i was already prepared to teach someone but

i don’t think you need the teaching

you’re a natural if you ask me

let’s just meet on the day itself, ok?

 

**Changkyun**

May I know how I’ll be paid?

 

**+82 03 1993 001**

i’ll send the money online

is that ok with you?

these rich chicks don’t carry around cash lmao

 

**Changkyun**

Definitely okay.

 

Well

See you on Saturday, then.

 

 

**+82 03 1993 001**

definitely! I can’t wait to see u, too

 

oh but it will be dark thou

and we’ll be wearing masks

per the client’s request

so I guess we won’t be seeing each other? haha

 

 

**Changkyun**

Is that so?

What a shame.

But anyways, I’ll still see you.

 

**+82 03 1993 001**

yup!! hahaha

well, until then :3

 

**Changkyun**

^_^

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is actually my bias in Monsta X. I don't know why he's so rude, arrogant, and manipulative in this fanfiction when I love him for his kindness and sincerity, lol. 
> 
> Also, the dirty dancer post is actually a real post from Facebook hahahaha 
> 
> There may be other ships in this fanfiction. I'm leaning towards Joohyuk but tbh, I still don't really know. We'll see what happens~


	2. minhyuk is lenient

**real men**

**Minmoongi**

helloooOOooooOo

that post on d marktplace got sum attention

ithas around 700 likes now

should I be scard

 

**Sohnbear**

Why should you be scared Minhyuk

 

**Minmoongi**

waht if every1 doesn’t take us seriously anymoreeee

bc they think we r strippers??/

 

**Sohnbear**

?????

No one is stripping Minhyuk

 

**Minmoongi**

thats what hoseok hyung want s u to thiNK!

he had to add that in order for the post

not to be reMOVED

there is alwayz a catcH !!!!!!!

!!!!!!

 

@Shin Hoseok hyung i am not GONNA S T R I P

i didnt become part of ur crew to do dis

HyyuuuuUUUUnGGG

@Shin Hoseok  ANSWERRR MEEEE

 

**Wontokki**

wth Minhyuk

no one is stripping

aren’t i always true to my word?

 

**Minmoongi**

BuTTTTT...

 

**Sohnbear**

Hoseok, you didn’t tell him yet?

 

**Wontokki**

lmao no

 

**Minmoongi**

tell me wat

y do u always keep secrets from me??/// :(((

 

**Wontokki**

Minhyuk

the client is Monbebe

it’s for her friend

she’s not going to let us strip, okay?

**Minmoongi**

OH

monbebe??/??

why didn’t u tell me sooner?

actually, id gladly strip for monbebe! <3

 

**Wontokki**

that’s not important rn

i got great news!!

 

**Sohnbear**

Someone already messaged?

That fast?

 

**Minmoongi**

well the pay IS gooood…

& knowing monbebe, shell prolly give up her life savings to

make her friend happ y

i have a gud feeling shell give us more den 20k

 

**Wontokki**

he’s really good, guys

a natural

[PPAP.mp4]

 

**Minmoongi**

o DAMNNN

 

**Sohnbear**

He has some impressive moves

 

**Wontokki**

so guys

yas or nah?

**Sohnbear**

it’s a yes for me

 

**Minmoongi**

ofccc

bishhhh ill forgive him for using ppap but

uggggghhh hes hot

 

**Wontokki**

i knew you guys would say yes

ok im gonna tell him that bc im chatting

with him rn

**Minmoongi**

can we keep him in d crew even after the party?

**Wontokki**

if he wants to

it’s his choice

i don’t want to persuade him or anything

that wouldn’t be nice of me

 

**Sohnbear**

You’re too nice, Hoseok

 

**Minmoongi**

exactly y hoseok hyung is the best leader amirite

 

YOOO I CANT WAIT 2 MEET THIS GUY ALREADY

but wait ugh well be wearing masks

whats his name btw

 

**Wontokki**

Im Changkyun

a cool guy if u ask me

judging by his typing style

**Sohnbear**

Well I hope he ends up staying in the crew

It would be a waste to let go of talent

It’s hard to find real talent these days

 

**Wontokki**

lmao what are you trying to imply Hyunwoo

 

**Minmoongi**

well not ANYONE can just get into d

~~~REAL MEN CREW~~

there r a lot of crew in the dance scene n

most of them are only in dance crewz

for d ladies

sighs

 

**Sohnbear**

We need passionate individuals to join our team

I’m hoping Changkyun is one of them

 

            **Wontokki**

yeah i agree

hopefully, he is :3

 

**Minmoongi**

:3

 

**Sohnbear**

Okay it’s already Thursday

I’m expecting all of you to be done with your

school works and readings by Friday afternoon

so that we can all prepare for the birthday party

Okay?

 

**Minmoongi**

yezzuss boss

 

**Wontokki**

of course

see y’all by then~~~ 

 

**Minmoongi**

 

**•**

 

**dry noodle**

Changkyun

[IMG_514.jpg]

All the details could be found there.

There’s also a costume we have to wear.

I’m just going to deliver it to your place once yours arrives.

 

**Changkyun**

huh???

it’s at a club??

 

**dry noodle**

Yeah.

I was shocked, too.

 

Don’t worry, Changkyun.

You’re not 19 anymore.

 

**Changkyun**

ye but

i’ve never been to1

i was one of those scene kids remember

 

**dry noodle**

Well

There’s always a first time to everything, I guess.

I’m going to be there, Changkyun.

I’m not going to like set you up or anything.

What kind of a friend would do that?

 

**Changkyun**

um

u, hyung

 

**dry noodle**

…Point taken.

But remember, Changkyun

I also need the money.

I’m not going to let you do it for me.

That would be very selfish me.

 

**Changkyun**

omg

exactly, hyung!!!!

u r totally right!!!

omgggg

to thinku used to be such a

selfish prick before

i feel like cryin

 

**dry noodle**

Then go cry

But not to me

 

I have some school stuff to do, Changkyun.

You should better do yours, too.

Who knows how long the party might be?

 

**Changkyun**

you right hyung

yes i havesome papers 2finish

ttyl!!!

 

• 

**Jooheon**

Hey, you selfish prick

 

**Froggie**

What do you want from me, Jooheon?

 

**Jooheon**

are u really not going to set up kyunnie on sat?

he seems to be reaaaaally excited to go to a club

well

mainly bc youll be there

 

 

**Froggie**

Do you not trust me?

 

**Jooheon**

tbh?

yes

back in highschool every1 was afraid of u

u manipulated not only ur classmates

but also ur teachers

even the damn old sweet principal

idek how u manage to act so cool n calm bout everything

u may have had it easy

but i wont let u get away this tym

u hear me?

 

**Froggie**

No, I can’t hear you.

 

**Jooheon**

jeeezzzz hyung u know what i mean

if u really hurt changkyun

i wont be there for u

unlike before

its about goddamn time u start to learn ur lesson

i only want whats best for u

 

**Froggie**

Thanks, Jooheon.

I also only want the best for me, too.

I have some papers to finish.

We can talk later, if you want to.

 

**Jooheon**

please, hyung

i just want the old u back

 

 •

**+82 03 1993 001**

hey!!! :D

you busy?

 

**Changkyun**

~~Who is this?~~  

Shin Wonho, you texted.

**+82 03 1993 001**

Wonho is fine

unless youre younger

so you have to call me hyung

 

**You changed +82 03 1993 001 to Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

**Changkyun**

I think you’re older.

I just turned 20.

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

i am older indeed

hhahaha im so used to being the older one

i was hoping that you’d be a bit older

i’m currently 24

currently taking my masters

you?

 

**Changkyun**

I’m in my third year of Physics.

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

wow

physics?

youre not only talented, but also SMART!

 

**Changkyun**

You compliment me too much.

It’s kind of embarrassing.

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

hahaha sorry

i cant help it

brotherly instincts, i guess?

 

ahhh right!

i texted to tell you that the costumes are ready

don’t worry they’re not kinky or anything

i need your address to send them to you

 

**Changkyun**

Of course.

_You sent a link attachment._

You can send the clothes to that address.

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

awesome

well, i got to go

thesis and all that

 

**Changkyun**

Okay.

Good luck…

 Hyung

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

on second thought

don’t call me hyung lol

it’s kinda embarrassing

 

mayb once i get to know you more, yeah?

 

**Changkyun**

Sure.

 Hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not following their real ages, so it is as follows:  
> Changkyun - 20  
> Hyungwon & Jooheon - 22  
> Minhyuk & Kihyun - 23  
> Wonho & Shonwu - 24 
> 
> Also, the kinky outfits I am referring to are the ones their stylists have been giving them these days, specifically their MBC Gayo and SMA outfits. (God, I love those outfits to death.)


	3. jooheon is protective

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

good afternoon, changkyun!!

ready for tom?

 

**Changkyun**

Hyung

Is there anything you need?

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

nope

i just like to talk to new people

that’s all~

 

**Changkyun**

How nice of you.

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

i get that a lot

that i’m nice

all my friends say so

am i really that nice?

 

**Changkyun**

Well

I haven’t met you yet

Though I have seen you and your crew online

and though I will be meeting you tomorrow

but from the way that you type I can

definitely say that you are very a nice person.

The fact that you even started a conversation

with me proves your kindness

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

aww shucks

who knew you could be so eloquent? ? ?

hahahaha

 thank you, changkyun!  

 

well since u think im nice

can i ask you a favor?

 

**Changkyun**

What’s your favor?

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

do u have some selfies to share?

 

**Changkyun**

Selfies?

…

No.. I do not have any selfies.

You could already see my face in the PPAP video.

Isn’t that enough?

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

yeah but u were wearing those yellow tinted sunglasses

and u were in motion so i couldn’t really concentrate on your face

you know what i mean?

 

**Changkyun**

No, I do not know what you mean.

Sorry, Wonho.

I don’t have any selfies with me.

In fact, I rarely do take them.

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

ohhhh really?

well you do seem to be the type

…

 

fine

then u don’t mind if I share some, do you?

i just took some photos recently

 

**Changkyun**

If that what makes you comfortable,

then be my guest.

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

oh i really like the last one 

i went kendo for the first time with my friend  

**Changkyun**

I have to go now, Wonho.

I have some final works to do before the party.

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

yes, of course!!

thank you again

for dealing with me lol

 

**Changkyun**

^_^

 

 •

**Bro 94**

My bro

 

**Bro 96**

Yes, my brother

 

**Bro 94**

be honest w/ me

bros can never ever eveR lie to each other

 

**Bro 96**

i’d never lie to u hyung

bout?

**Bro 94**

hyungwon-hyung is usin u !!

cant u see?

i kno u aint blind

but y did u agree to it anywyas ????

its making me mad

 

**Bro 96**

thisagain?

we’ve talked bout this countless of times already

 

**Bro 94**

yeah ik

im just wondering y u didn’t just say no

oh it rhymed lmao

 

**Bro 96**

hyung pls don’t worry bout me

i already know that hyungwon hyung really might betray me

i’m like…. 99.9% sure lol

but i’m not doing this for him

i’m doing this 4me

**Bro 94**

u do kno that the money will go to him

right

 

**Bro 96**

i kno

i was lyin when i said i needed some cash

oh

sorry i lied to u then my bro

since it was in d groupchat

 

**Bro 94**

huhuhuh ily bro its ok

so whats the reason then?

 

**Bro 96**

mmmm

experience, I guess?

lmao

i’ve never been to a club

and i’ve never been around older ppl before

i’m already in my 3rd year

and all i’ve been doing since high school was

study study study

making my parents proud

and i love to make my parents proud don’t get me wrong

but in those years, i’ve never tasted some fun

 

i’ve been always stuck in my room

preparing for the rest of the school week

it’s been a tough, endless cycle

and i still do so until now

in college

where i should actually be going out and

do something idk something stupid for once?

it will only be just for a night

and heck i can get hyungwon hyung some cash in the process

so it’s pretty much a win-win situation

 

jooheon hyung?

 

**Bro 94**

oh

ohhhhHH

OHHH KYUNNIE

MY BRO :((((

i never knew u felt that way

 

**Bro 96**

I nevre told anyone lmao that’s wh

y

wait sorry 4 the typos my eyes are gettin

a bit we t

gah

so hyung please don’t worry bout me

i’ll be fine

worry about hyungwon hyung more

he really needs…our help

 

**Bro 94**

yes yes

ill be a bit busy tom but

call me if u ever need help, ok?

im only one call away

 

**Bro 96**

ah

ahahaha

a charlie puth song

really reminds me of hyungwon hyung…

**Bro 94**

ahahah same

if all else fails I still hav

that choreo clip of his

 

**Bro 96**

why is he shy of showing off

his dance skills when he’s

p good compared to most of d

dance crews now?

 

**Bro 94**

ive known hyung for a long time but

there are still some things I do not kno

bout him

esp his passion in dance

 

**Bro 96**

gah

bro

this year i rlly want hyungwon to show off his dance skilz

to the rest of the world

 

**Bro 94**

dw ure not alone

ill make hyungwon get out

of his turtle shell

no

well do it together

 

**Bro 96**

yesss!

game

 

ok i gotta go now hyung

n mentally prepare myself

 

**Bro 94**

u can do this kyunnie

enjoy ur youth!!!

**Bro 96**

i will!!

 

 •

**Jooheon changed your name to Froggie Traitor**

**Jooheon**

[IMG_125.jpg]

[IMG_126.jpg]

[IMG_127.jpg]

LOOK WHAT U HAVE DONE !!!

u donut deserve changkyun at all

 

**Froggie Traitor**

But I wasn’t planning to set him up, though?

 

**Jooheon**

u traitor stap lying

u think i cant see through ur façade?

u either appear tom at the club and go clean

to changkyun

or nothing

u only have one option

 

**Froggie Traitor**

Jooheon

**Jooheon**

think bout it, hyung

he even kNOWS ure going to betray him

but he doesnt even care

and he also wants u to go back to dance

hence why we both wanted u

to join in the first place

 

ure not gonna reply?

feeling guilty already?

u should feel guilty, hyung

pls

come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun's little monologue is based on my own experience, lol...(except I'm not in college ahaha but!! I'm going to be a college freshie this coming August!)  
> In line with this, this is the last chapter for now. I already plotted out the next three chapters. If I have no assignments whatsoever this week, the next chapter will be either on Thursday or Friday.  
> If you are reading this, thank you for reading! ^_^


	4. changkyun is terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that the images were really, really huge on mobile lmao.  
> I'm going to make sure that the images on the succeeding chapters will be smaller! And I'll change the images from the previous chapters in another time.  
> If you are reading this, thank you for reading! (And pray for Minhyuk to get well soon huhuhu the boy is currently having a flu.)

**Frog Traitor**

Jooheon

I need to tell you something.

 

**Jooheon**

oh look who it is

hmp

 

fine, ill be merciful

what do u have to say

 

**Frog Traitor**

You were right.

I did try to set up Changkyun

and let him do all of the work for me.

 

**Jooheon**

not surprised there tbh

 

**Frog Traitor**

I never needed to work for a single day in my life.

Until my parents decided to leave me on my own, of course.

But you already know that.

The screenshots you sent really impacted me.

I can’t hurt Changkyun like that.

He’s like… a baby.

 

**Jooheon**

so?

what are u goin to do about it?

 

**Frog Traitor**

I will go to the surprise birthday tonight

and explain this whole mess to Changkyun

and to the dance crew.

I’ve been using Changkyun’s name this entire time.

 

**Jooheon**

wait

what

are u trying to say

that uve been contacting shin wonho

under kyunnie’s name ?/ ?

hahahahAHAHHa

u are amazing chae hyungwon

 

**Frog Traitor**

Cut it out, Jooheon.

I honestly don’t feel good about it.

What kind of friend am I

to almost do something like that to Changkyun?

 

**Jooheon**

well….

at least i kno u have some empathy in u

i wont tell changkyun

i want u to tell him yourself

im v proud of u hyung

thank u for comin back to ur senses

 

**Jooheon changed your name to Hyungwonnie**

 

**Hyungwonnie**

I don't know if I should be flattered or not. 

 

**Jooheon**

dont b

i kno u still have some evil inside of u 

 

**Hyungwonnie**

Well

I have to go now.

It’s already 5pm.

The surprise party will start soon.

Thank you for always being here for me, Jooheon.

I really, really appreciated it. 

 

**Jooheon**

ofc

u said really twice

u must be really sincere 

and im glad u are sincere rn 

 

ill always be here for u bruh

take care of kyunnie for me ~

 

**Hyungwonnie**

^^

•  


**Bro 96**

HYUNG!!!!

HYUNGGG HOLY

HYUNG ANSWER YOUR PHONE

 

**Bro 94**

CHANGKYUN

 

**Bro 96**

hyunggggg i

 

**Bro 94**

what happened??/??///!!!!??

its 2am omg

changkyun what happened

 

**Bro 96**

hyungwon-hyung

is not answering his phONE!!J!!!!!

im so scared oh my god

 

**Bro 94**

Whatttt????

ok changkyun u need

to start from the v beginning

 

**Bro 96**

ok ok

so i get there at around 6pm right

n then i couldn’t recognize anyone

but i know it was the shin wonho crew

we’re wearing the same outfits ya know?

also pls don’t ask me how the outfits were

idw to talk bout it

anywaysss

we did the thing n it was actually pretty fun

but hyungwon hyung nver showed up???

???????

 

**Bro 94**

huh

that douche…

 

**Bro 96**

no but hyung

it’s not what u think it is

bc hyungwon-hyung called me at like

around 5pm

that we would meet up at the place

i also thought he was gonna set me up 

but he sounded very sincere

 

**Bro 94**

so

what do u think happned then

 

**Bro 96**

i think

i think he got beaten up!!!!

 

**Bro 94**

??????

ok u might b right bc that guy is as thin as a stick and weak af

but

???????????

This is not smth to joke bout kyun

 

**Bro 96**

seriousllyyyyyyy hyung

i wished i was kidding rn

but the possibilities r endless

oh my god

what if he’s dead??!!?!

 

**Bro 94**

seriously kyun

who would beat him up anyways

 

**Bro 96**

u tell me

if u htink bout it

we really dont kno much bout hyungwon-hyung

who knows

mayb he’s on to some mafia sht

Ughghghghghh

i need some water

 

**Bro 94**

chill kyun pls

dont start jumpin into conclusions i

  


**Bro 96**

bro nothing can stop hyung

except for a pair of muscles

 

**Bro 94**

Ok ok

dont go to sleep yet

we need to make sure that

hyungis safe

n actually not playing on us

 

**Bro 96**

okok

ill try to contact him agian

 

**Bro 94**

okay talk to u later till

i get some info

  
•

 

**real men**

 

**Mimoongi**

ughhhhhhh guyz

today was sooooo damnnn good

congrats to us

 

**Sohnbear**

It was our first time to do something like… that

But I believe we did well

Especially as beginners

 

**Minmoongi**

pluss!!!!!! we got 25k won per hour instead!!!!!

praise monbebe srsly

 

**Wontokki**

guys

please don’t forget

we’re a hip hop dance crew

 

**Minmoongi**

ofcourseeee lmaoooooo

these kinds of services are reserved

4 monbebe only lol

 

**Sohnbear**

Also, Im Changkyun was better than expected.

I was pleasantly surprised.

 

**Minmoongi**

YES YES YESSSSS

he was so damn cute

so damn nervous

he looked like a lost puppy

what a qt

 

**Wontokki**

he looked so confused thou while

i was talking to him

mmmm he prolly couldn’t tell who i was

Since we were wearing the masks n all

but i thought he would at least greet me

**Minmoongi**

well

arent u thinking so highly of urself hyung

hahahaha jk 

 

who even suggested to wear the masks

b4 the party huh

 

**Sohnbear**

Monbebe

So that our "identities" would remain safe

 

**Minmoongi**

but hoseok-hyung posted it on the marketplace 

 

**Wontokki**

our hip hop identity, that is

 

**Minmoongi**

mm ok but im still not buying ti lol

 

**Sohnbear**

It’s a shame that Changkyun sprinted off

before we could even talk to him

I really want him to join our crew

 

**Minmoongi**

SAME

 

**Wontokki**

i already said this before guys

it’s up to him if he wants to

join us or not

 

**Minmoongi**

den can u ask him, hyung???

please????

ur the only one who has

contact w/ him

 

**Wontokki**

i will i will

i also need to send him his pay

 

**Sohnbear**

Nice nice

Well, okay then

Get some sleep, friends

There are still dance routines we have to

practice for

 

**Minmoongi**

yezzuss bossSSSS

 

**Wontokki**

good night!!!

we were really awesome tonight, huh?

i love you, my friends

 

**Minmoongi**

AwwwwEEEE

 

**Sohnbear**

Good night~

 

**•**

 

**Wonho (Dirty Dancing)**

[IMG_115.jpg]

good morning, Changkyun!!

i already deposited the money to your bank account

you were really good yesterday, i was shocked!!!!

thou we weren’t able to talk after the party haha

i would have loved to talk with you

but then u sprinted away

Hahaha

or…spirited away???

Hahahaa

 

Changkyun?


End file.
